It's always better the second day
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Brian Kinney didn't do feelings. That is... until he came across a little blonde with a sunshine-like smile named Justin Taylor. Based off of the events of 1x08. Brian/Justin Rated T


**This is my first _Queer as Folk_ fanfiction. I just recently got into the show and I'm in love with it. I love how real and hot it is! The idea for this came while I was watching 1x08, specifically Justin's last line in the episode. I thought that this episode was sort of the turning point in Brian and Justin's relationship so I wanted to write it in that sort of view. This is just how I think Brian would have been thinking through the whole episode. Enjoy! ^^ **

**[The words in bold are lines from the episode and the ones inside brackets in italics are thoughts.]**

* * *

Brian Kinney wasn't a man that really _did_ the whole touchy-feely relationship thing.

He was more of a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy, and even then there was no _love _in the equation. But there was something different about Justin Taylor, Brian just knew it.

No matter how many times he was mean to Justin or pushed him away he just came back like some little lost puppy each and every time. Truthfully, Brian was hard-pressed to admit that he really didn't mind.

Justin was slowly becoming like an addiction to Brian. He wanted more and more of the young blonde; he'd even broken his treasured rule of never sleeping with the same fuck twice. He was drawn to the young boy, his body, his attitude... everything about him drew Brian in.

While he would never admit it, he _was_ kind of fond of the boy too_ (Hell, he'd even let the kid name his son!)_. Justin obviously adored him and would do anything for him, if his rebellion against his own father had anything to say for it, and it was hard for Brian to ignore that level of adoration.

He could make as many excuses that he wanted to Mikey and the others but the truth was that he kept allowing Justin to come around because, somehow, the little blonde had gotten under his skin. The second they'd locked eyes outside of Babylon that first time, they'd sparked something so powerful inside of themselves that they had been instantly drawn to each other. The way their bodies fit together sent Brian into the clouds every time he thought about it. Lately, Justin was _always _on his mind.

But it's not like it had been easy sailing since they'd met. He had to put up with the trouble that came with being involved with a 17 year old kid. One of those problems being said 17 year olds' homophobic, asshole of a father.

In the last week Brian had had his car totalled by the maniac and had received a concussion to go with his busted up Jeep and he'd been assaulted in front of Babylon as well, effectively bruising his ribs and his ego slightly as well _(The guy had called him a fucking pervert for God's sake!)_, by the same man.

It had pained him a little to watch Justin make the choice between being who he was and obeying his father.

Watching Justin shout at his father that he was never going back home. **"Did you hear me?! I said **_**NEVER AGAIN**_**!"**

Hearing Justin's voice waver as his father walked away from him. **"I'm never coming h-home again..."**

Seeing him stumble, grasping onto the brick wall outside of Babylon for support.

He had done the only thing he could think to do: pull Justin into his arms and tell him to _stop_. To stop hurting himself anymore than he already was.

Justin had tried to push away from him, tried to fight his hold, but Brian had held tight and the teen had relaxed in his arms a little bit. Brian had pushed him towards the passenger side of the car and, out of the corner or his eye, had seen Justin stare down the dark alley where his father had disappeared.

He had brought Justin to the loft and let him stay since he had nowhere to go, or at least that's what he told Justin. It's not like he was about to admit that he gave a shit what happened to the boy.

He'd even allowed the blonde into his bed when he had tried oh so carefully to sneak in without him noticing.

The peace was short-lived however, when he came home to find Justin screwing around in the loft. That plus the little visit he'd gotten from Jennifer Taylor at his office had pushed him over the edge. He'd gotten mad and had left angrily for Babylon, determined to prove that he was still a sex god and that he wasn't only focussed on some 17 year old.

That night he made a point of bringing a trick to the loft. He'd been slightly put off when the trick had started talking to Justin about jambalaya but then continued to flaunt his conquest in front of him.

He stared the blonde down, his eyes telling Justin that he was more than willing to continue whether Justin was there or not.

There was no rush of satisfaction in victory when the door slammed behind Justin. It was just sort of a hollow feeling in his chest.

The next time he saw Justin, he was being picked on by a bunch of assholes that knocked his books down and called him a faggot. He told him to get in the Jeep and drive him back to his house to speak with his parents.

When Justin insisted on his father apologizing to Brian, he had been a little surprised. What he hadn't been surprised by, however, was Mr. Taylor's reaction: blaming it on Brian. Then the man had gone on to tell Justin that, in order to live in their house, he was not to talk about his so-called "disgusting lifestyle" and that Justin was to never see Brian again.

Brian had had it then. He couldn't leave Justin with this man who would continue to push Justin down until the strong and bright young man ultimately just gave up and shut down. He couldn't let the boy with a smile like sunshine be treated like that.

So he took Justin back to the loft. When he went to Liberty Diner to see everyone he told Mikey he had to leave because he had someone waiting for him. It was kind of nice to be able to say that for the first time.

He went home to a blonde and a pot of day-old jambalaya and he settled in for an actual meal with someone at his dining table. He took a bite and while the food was probably one of the best things he'd ever eaten, he subdued himself and gave a casual, **"It's not bad."**

Justin let loose one his sunny smiles and told him,** "It's always better the second day."**

The smile was infectious and Brian barely managed to hold back a full-blown smile, settling instead for a happy grin.

Yeah... maybe things were always better the second day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading everyone! ^^**


End file.
